Lampu Jantung
by Fvvn
Summary: Bayangkan jika seandainya degup jantung manusia dapat menyala bagai lampu percobaan dan perasaan adalah baterainya. adaptasi dari sebuah fanart di tumblr. JeanEre.


Bayangkan jika seandainya degup jantung manusia dapat menyala bagai lampu percobaan dan perasaan menjadi baterainya. Yang jika mengalami kelebihan energi menyebabkan pertambahan frekuensi degup, sehingga menimbulkan cahaya kemilau bening di bagian dada. Dan cahaya ini hanya bereaksi untuk satu perasaan semata. Warna merah delima yang muncul dikala pemilik jantung merasakan jatuh cinta.

Bayangkan jika cahayanya seperti bulan—yang memantulkan sinar dari matahari. Nuansanya tenang, dan sejuk—tidak mengganggu visualisasi ataupun berkesan gerah. Ukuran ruang lingkupnya terbilang kecil, dan sederhana—

Tapi dapat mengubah kehidupan Eren Yeager menjadi luarbiasa.

.

.

.

**Lampu Jantung**

**Shingeki no Kyojin punya om Isayama**

**Rate T untuk bahasa**

**Humor/Romance**

**Standar applied, AU, semi-nonbaku, dialog lo-gue, Short fic**

**[**Tidak ada materi yang di dapat dalam pembuatan fic ini**]**

.

.

.

Tidak mengerjakan PR membuat kedua tokoh utama kita tinggal kelas hingga petang datang. Sebenarnya yang rambut cokelat mengadu bahwa ia sudah mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah (hanya sayang tertinggal saja) tapi sepertinya yang berambut abu-krim pucat menyanggah bahwa ucapan 'temannya' hanyalah alibi yang sengaja dilontarkan untuk mengurangi kadar buruk imejnya di depan mata penghuni kelas.

Eren—si rambut cokelat yang bersikeras berpendapat—sadar betul, bahwa usahanya takkan memengaruhi perasaan sang guru sejentik pun. Toh motifnya melontarkan alasan hanyalah untuk membalas 'gonggongan' sang teman yang dianggap menyamakan 'kedudukan'nya dalam golongan orang malas seperti Jean Kirschtein—ya.

Seperti orang kedua yang tinggal kelas bersama Eren—

yang 'murni' lupa mengerjakan tugas.

Eren tentu saja tahu bahwa gurunya yang terkenal perkasa dan dapat mematahkan leher kambing dengan satu lengan siku itu tak peduli (samasekali)—dengan alasan macam apapun. Dalam skala normal sampai kisah ajaib yang mengharukan, segala manuver dan taktik murid tak bisa membuat keriput di wajahnya bergerak semili ataupun menggugah hati. Sudah menjadi harga mati jika di sekolah Levi dijuluki sebagai paku bumi—yang kokoh, kaku, keras, dan 'tinggi' (oke, yang terakhir jelas sarkasme). Baginya, siapapun yang tidak mengumpulkan tugas di hari yang sudah ditentukan dianggap tidak mengerjakan—apapun alasannya.

Memang begitulah sistem di Sekolah mereka.

Jangankan Eren yang alasannya masih tergolong salah, Connie yang dulu pernah demam mendadak dan tidak bisa masuk ke kelas hari itu saja mendapat nilai nol karena buku PR-nya tak dikumpulkan.

Oleh karena itulah—sebagai antisipasi, Levi memberi tugas tambahan bagi para murid 'pemalas' supaya nilai rapot mereka tidak bolong bagai gigi manula. Tugas ini lebih memprioritaskan fisik sebagai 'alat kerja'—bukan otak. Dan para murid yang merasa kemampuan intelijensianya rendah boleh bersorak gembira untuk kabar yang sangat _Mastin_ ini. Beberapa contoh tugas yang akan mereka hadapi yakni : merapikan gudang sekolah, halaman sekolah, WC, ataupun kantor guru yang terkenal ekslusif dalam segi kebersihannya.

Intinya tugas-tugas yang tidak susah lah.

Kecuali yang terakhir disebut.

Kalau boleh jujur, sesungguhnya para murid lebih senang menyikat 5 bilik WC kotor daripada mengelap debu-debu nyaris kasat mata di setiap sudut ruangan pak Levi dengan bonus pelototan pemiliknya. Yang demi jasjus jambu, saking menuntutnya Levi akan kebersihan sejati, sidik jari pun kemunginan besar bisa hilang kalau kelamaan menjadi pembantu di kantor sang guru Matematika.

Eren dan Jean yang sadar dengan resiko setinggi itu (kehilangan sidik jari = kehilangan identitas) akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilih WC laki-laki sebagai tugas perbaikan nilai mereka.

Persetan dengan keramik jamban yang kekuningan ataupun bau nyengat yang tidak menyenangkan, setidaknya Eren pikir ia tak perlu khawatir harus membersihkan WC sespektakuler kantor Levi, dan tidak perlu geger karena Levi tak ingin mengawasi sepasang bocah berbiji yang sibuk menggosok lantai jamban dengan bokong naik tinggi-tinggi (kecuali kalau ini fanfic RiRen, dan Levi menjadi lelaki homo-pedo).

Sudah satu jam Eren sibuk menyikat bilik di bagian kanan, dan Jean di bagian kiri. Total bilik dalam satu ruangan ada tujuh buah, dan Eren kedapatan menyikat 4 bilik karena kalah _janken _dengan musuh bebuyutannya.

Keduanya sibuk lempar-lemparan botol sabun, sibuk basah-basahan, sibuk menyodok bokong antar sesama dengan pel sebagai wujud 'balas-balasan pukulan'. Sibuk mencaci juga—dan sibuk-sibuk yang tidak penting lainnya yang sukses memakan waktu 5 jam mereka.

Tentu saja tugas beres-beres ini menjadi lama karena hanya 30 persen total waktu yang digunakan mereka untuk bekerja dengan optimal—sementara sisanya dibuang macam sampah.

Setelah laporan kepada sang maha guru dengan kondisi pakaian tembus pandang dan rambut berjatuhan, Eren dan Jean akhirnya dipersilahkan pulang tepat pukul setengah enam.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dalam jarak dua meter di sepanjang lorong. Begitu merasa najisnya karena petang membuat suasana di sekolah nampak dramatis dan suasana senggang tanpa sejumput jiwa membuat keduanya merasa sangsi untuk berdempetan bagai anak kembar (apalagi sampai tatap-tatapan membelakangi _sunset—_berani sumpah, Eren tak sanggup berdelusi macam-macam).

Tepat di jajaran loker keduanya berpisah jalan karena letak loker mereka yang berjauhan. Jean di dekat pintu keluar sementara Eren cukup memojok di barisan loker bagian yang lebih belakang. Sayup-sayup suara angin terdengar berbisik mesra—atau mungkin telinga Eren saja yang sengaja berhalusinasi supaya pikirannya terdistraksi.

Petang saat itu membuat bayangan di sekolah semakin memanjang, dan kerit loker menjadi satu-satunya pengisi sepi. Jean sibuk mengurus barang-barang di lokernya yang berceceran saat pintu dibuka, sementara Eren sudah melepas seragamnya yang basah dan hendak menggantinya dengan pakaian olahraga.

Jean melirik diam-diam di balik pintu loker yang bergoyang—dan demi moncong kuda, matanya menangkap boxer ungu motif kembang sepatu yang nampang dengan noraknya diantara selipan bokong Eren.

Ludah diteguk, pintu loker di tutup.

Bahu Eren meloncat dan wajahnya berputar menghadap lawan.

Kaget menangkap Jean tengah memandanginya dengan wajah kuda liar terinfeksi antrax.

"Oi! Jangan ngintip lah! Katanya masih doyan Mikasa?!"

Merasa harga dirinya disentil, Jean jadi refleks menunjuk lawan bicaranya yang masih perawan sambil berkacak pinggang dan ngangkang.

"Berisiklah, muka kera! Situ ngerasa oke?"

"Badan gue emang oke keleus."

"Badan belang dekil aja banyak gaya."

"Bacotlah! Belangan juga idung lo!"

Eren menyorot balik dengan memerhatikan seragam Jean yang kancingnya telah terbuka semua—menunjukkan kaus putih-kusam polos tanpa motif yang penuh keringat di baliknya. Tembus pula.

Eren mengeryit memerhatikan secara terang-terangan. Dan Jean yang menyadarinya, buru-buru melepas seragam basah yang dikenakan, lalu berlari menuju Eren dengan inten yang buruk.

"Makan nih sari ketek keringet gua!"

pipinya memerah karena bersemangat—membekap wajah Eren dengan seragam kotor bekas bernista ria di WC sekolah.

Eren terbatuk dan meronta penuh siksa. Tangannya refleks menyingkirkan seragam yang Jean jejalkan padanya, sekalian balas menjambak rambut krim Jean yang memberi celah untuk dijambak sampai botak—

Jean tercekat.

"Anjrit—!"

"—Ga maen tarik-tarikan bisa kali!"

"Bodo amat! Sejak kapan berantem ada peraturannya?!"

"Kayak cewek aja lo maennya jambak—"

Jean tidak sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya karena Eren menendang selangkangan Jean dan sukses membuatnya tumbang.

"ADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"

Kuda memekik dan suaranya terdengar sampai keluar ruangan bagai gaung. Kalau saja ada orang di luar, pasti suara Jean sudah dianggap rintihan roh halus yang busung lapar.

"SAKIT MONYETTTTTTTT!"

Eren mundur sigap menghindari areal 'rawan terkam' saat Jean lengah. Iris hijaunya lalu memindai setiap pergerakan Jean dengan waspada—siapa tahu tiba-tiba Jean berniat menyerangnya bagai kuda binal. Jean menatap geram dengan wajah setengah meringis saat fokusnya kembali didapat dan tubuhnya berhenti disko. Mau tak mau membuat Eren ikut geram dan petir diantara bola mata mereka saling berbentur membentuk jembatan penghubung.

"Oke _fine_! Main kasar ya!"

"BOLEH SINI GUE KEBAL SAMA YANG KASAR-KASAR—"

Suara benturan keras terdengar di kedua telinga Eren kemudian. Begitu kerasnya sampai membuat Eren terpejam sejenak.

Saat membuka mata, Eren memekik kaget tatkala wajah Jean hadir sebagai pemandangan pertama yang menghalangi visualiasasinya dalam jarak lima senti dari lubang hidung. _Close-up_ sangat bung. Ditambah kedua lengan Eren yang terkunci oleh cengkeraman kuat Jean—_panikmeter_ Eren sukses menanjak tajam. Walau terkenal jago beladiri satu lawan satu, bagaimanapun juga kalau sudah tertangkap, urusannya lain lagi—apalagi dengan kuda yang _power_ dan beratnya lebih besar (lagipula kemampuan _combat_ Jean dengan Eren sangat tipis bedanya. Gengsi dong masih kalah juga walaupun sudah bermain 'curang')

"D-DUH—"

Nadi di lengan Eren berdenyut kencang karena tertekan.

"S-Sakit—oi!"

Bibirnya digigit tanpa sadar.

Pandangannya dijatuhkan ke lantai.

Jean merasa gagah perkasa memenangkan gulat remeh dengan Eren yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda pasrah. Bersandar lunglai pada loker dengan air muka kucel bak cucian kotor.

"HAHAHA, Makanya jangan banyak lagak—"

Tapi kemudian Jean berganti 'muka' saat ia lihat telinga Eren bersemu kemerahan. Wajahnya masih beralih pandang. Tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang makin bercucuran keringat.

"Badanmu bau, kuda."

Dan semu tersebut semakin menyala terang.

Jean gagal fokus.

Telinga Yeager muda yang memerah menandakan bahwa kebohongan sedang diutarakan—begitu yang pernah Jean dengar dari Armin yang notabene-nya sahabat Eren sejak masih di dalam kandungan.

"B-BODOH—"

Bohong kalau Jean tak salting.

Dan makin salting saat secara tiba-tiba cahaya kemilau muncul dari dadanya. Dimulai dari gumpalan sekecil koin, sampai melebar seluas volume bola tenis.

Eren pun bohong kalau ia tidak terkesima.

Cahaya merah delima yang bagaikan kristal bening, membuat jantung Jean terlihat transparan nan indah.

Yang sungguh, sukses memacu jantung lainnya untuk ikut bercahaya kemerahan.

Lebih merah daripada darah pekat.

"YEAGER IDIOT!"

"UWAAA JANGAN DILIAT!"

Sebenarnya hari ini Eren sangatlah merasa ditelanjangi luarbiasa.

Ia malu tentang nyala jantung pertamanya yang ternyata ditujukan untuk musuh abadi yang wajahnya lonjong macam kolom bangunan. Dari sekian banyak spesies adam—dan jutaan hawa yang seharusnya bisa menjadi pilihan—

Oh.

Betapa tidak adilnya karena nyala jantung kemerahan ini bukanlah yang pertama bagi Jean. Sudah ada Krista, dan terutama—Mikasa.

"Berhentilah menyala, Yeager tolol!"

"Berisik! Siapa yang nyalanya paling terang hah, kampret!"

"ARGHHHH!"

Jean merosot mundur mengambil jarak. Kemudian berbalik punggung karena sengaja ingin menyembunyikan cahaya benderang di depan dadanya dari iris kehijauan sang Yeager.

Hari itu tidak ada lagi kontak mata.

"…..Aku pulang saja!"

"Ya sana pulang dasar kuda!"

Kalau saja Eren tahu—

Hari itu Jean berlari pulang dengan nyala jantung yang masih berpendar silau—

Sampai tiba di rumah.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

**:Extra:**

Jam pagi mengalami sedikit perubahan, membuat anak-anak di kelas 1-A terpecah menjadi dua bagian. Eren dan Jean bernapas lega karena mereka tidak perlu bertatap muka di pagi hari.

Tapi lain ceritanya ketika jam kedua dimulai. Kelas kembali disatukan, karena hari itu adalah jam olahraga. Kedua tokoh utama kita kembali berpapasan di tengah lapangan saat praktek pengambilan nilai untuk lari jarak dekat.

Lima murid berjajar sebelum mulai aba-aba. Jean dan Eren berdiri bersebelahan dengan bahu-bahu yang bergetar.

Wajah mereka bersemu, saat sorakan terdengar riuh.

Tentu saja—siapa yang tidak—karena dari lima orang yang menjadi tontonan di lapangan hari itu, hanya dua orang yang jantungnya menyala sontak bagai lampion di tengah malam.

**Fin**

**A/N : **Adaptasi dari sebuah fanart tentang dua cowok—bully dan korbannya. Yang dimana si korban berharap adanya sebuah perubahan dari kondisinya yang sekarang dengan si Bully. dan suatu ketika jantung mereka menyala berbarengan dan dua-duanya semacam, "Dafuk! Gue emang minta perubahan tapi bukan dalam segi ini!" wwwww.

Terus gue bayangin gimana kalo kejadian nyata juga begini.

Mungkin ngga bakal ada lagi yang namanya naksir diem-diem www.

Fanfic pelarian dari nugas sih. Not gomen


End file.
